The present invention relates to geographic applications which operate using a geographic database.
Geographic databases can contain geographic data which allows the geographic application to provide geographic information to the user. For example, the geographic database can be used to create a digital map or directions in response to a user query. The accuracy of the digital map and directions constructed by the geographic application are limited by the accuracy of the geographic data in the geographic database.